Honey
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Enquanto o dia de seu casamento se aproxima, Anna e Yoh têm dúvidas de como será sua relação de agora em diante. Mas quando deixam de lado seus medos e inseguranças, ambos descobrem juntos o quanto o amor pode ser doce. Fluffy. Hentai. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Shaman King pertencem a Hiroyuki Takei.

Sinopse: Enquanto o dia de seu casamento se aproxima, Anna e Yoh têm dúvidas de como será sua relação de agora em diante. Mas quando deixam de lado seus medos e inseguranças, ambos descobrem juntos o quanto o amor pode ser doce.

Classificação: Romance / Fluffy / Hentai / One-shot

Anna's POV 

**HONEY **

Uma semana. 7 dias. 168 horas. Durante muito tempo pareceu tão distante... parecia até que nunca ia chegar, mas agora... está tão perto... Em apenas sete dias tudo vai mudar. Em apenas uma semana o Yoh e eu estaremos casados. Casados. Nossa, parece até um sonho que finalmente vai se tornar realidade...

Eu sempre amei o Yoh. Nunca duvidei disso. E sei que ele também possui um sentimento muito forte por mim. Eu sinto isso. Mas mesmo tendo esse sentimento um pelo outro, nunca nos aproximamos de verdade. Sempre existiu uma certa distância entre nós dois. Em todo esse tempo em que estamos noivos, nunca aconteceu nada entre nós. Será que isso vai mudar?

Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Nunca me imaginei numa situação romântica ou em algum tipo de "envolvimento físico" com o Yoh. Talvez por medo, insegurança ou seja qual for a razão, o Yoh e eu nunca nos comportamos como um casal de verdade. E é por isso que o fato de o nosso casamento estar chegando me faz sentir confusa. Temos certeza quanto aos nossos sentimentos, mas será que conseguiremos demonstrar o que sentimos?

Com esse pensamento confuso em mente, levanto da cama e abro as janelas. O dia está lindo e ensolarado. Escuto o barulho do Yoh na cozinha, preparando o café-da-manhã, e lembro que hoje é o nosso último dia aqui, já que amanhã bem cedo vamos pra Izumo, pra casa da família Asakura. Eu me apronto rapidamente e vou até a cozinha para o café.

– Bom dia, Anna.

– Bom dia, Yoh. Que bom que você lembrou de levantar cedo pra preparar o café-da-manhã...

– É, e também porque hoje é o nosso último dia aqui. A gente podia dar uma volta pela cidade...

– É uma boa idéia, vamos sim.

Depois do café, o Yoh e eu saímos pra caminhar um pouco. O dia está mesmo lindo e é ótimo podermos curtir um pouco de paz.

– Anna... você está nervosa? – Yoh me pergunta de repente, quando estamos passando perto do rio.

– Nervosa com o quê?

– Com o casamento. Afinal, já está tão perto...

– Estou sim. E você?

– Também. Mas acho que isso já era esperado, não é?

– É, acho que sim...

Será que ele está nervoso pelo mesmo motivo que eu? Talvez. Deve estar pensando em como vai ser quando estivermos casados.

– Anna... – ele pára de andar e me chama, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

– Sim, Yoh? – pergunto também parando de andar.

– Você sabe que eu quero me casar com você, não é? Não é uma obrigação...

– Sei, é claro que sei, Yoh.

– E também sabe que eu... amo você de verdade, não sabe? – ele pergunta corando um pouco e desviando o olhar.

– Eu sei, eu também... amo você. De verdade – respondo também ficando totalmente vermelha, da cor do lenço que arrumo e desarrumo nervosamente.

Ele sorri do jeito de sempre. Nesse momento, o vento sopra forte, fazendo com que o meu lenço saia voando. Eu tento pegá-lo, mas acabo perdendo o equilíbrio.

– Anna, cuidado! – Yoh tenta me segurar, mas não adianta e eu acabo caindo no rio.

Nesse momento, um único pensamento me vem à mente: eu não sei nadar! De repente tudo fica escuro, não faço idéia do que está acontecendo. Não sei quanto tempo depois, sinto que estou recobrando os sentidos e fico chocada ao sentir os lábios do Yoh sobre os meus. Ao perceber que estou respirando novamente, ele se afasta. Abro os olhos e o vejo me observando com uma expressão preocupada.

– Você está bem, Anna?

– Estou, acho que sim. O que foi que houve?

– Você caiu no rio e começou a se afogar; aí eu pulei e te salvei – ele explica calmamente.

– Você me salvou?

– E peguei o seu lenço de volta também... – ele diz me entregando o lenço.

– Obrigada. Só agora me dou conta de que nós dois estamos encharcados – É melhor irmos pra casa trocar de roupa, senão vamos acabar ficando resfriados...

– É mesmo, vamos indo então.

Chegamos em casa e, depois de trocar de roupa, lembro que ainda não agradeci ao Yoh por ter me salvado. Apesar de eu ter ficado assustada, foi um momento ótimo quando senti o Yoh me beijar. Tudo bem, não foi um beijo de verdade, ele só estava fazendo respiração artificial, mas mesmo assim senti como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando pelo meu corpo quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus.

– Yoh... – eu o chamo entrando na sala, onde ele está sentado, vendo tv.

– Sim, Anna?

– Obrigada... por ter me salvado...

– Imagina, eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer, afinal, você é minha noiva – ele diz se levantando.

– Por falar nisso... quero te perguntar uma coisa...

– O que é?

– Respiração boca a boca conta como um beijo de verdade?

– Não, não conta – ele responde sério, aproximando-se de mim.

– Ah, está bem, era só isso – respondo um pouco decepcionada com a resposta dele.

– Isso é que é um beijo de verdade... – ele me puxa repentinamente para junto dele, colando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu fico paralisada durante alguns segundos, não só pelo fato de ter sido pega de surpresa, mas também porque não esperava que o Yoh pudesse tomar uma iniciativa assim. Passado o "choque inicial", sinto que ele tenta aprofundar o beijo e eu entreabro meus lábios, dando-lhe permissão. Ele me abraça e eu correspondo; então nos entregamos ao momento.

Alguns momentos depois, quando nos separamos, eu me sinto completamente diferente, como nunca tinha me sentido antes. É como se alguma coisa tivesse despertado dentro de mim. O Yoh me olha d um jeito doce, com seu sorriso de sempre. Mas algo parece ter mudado nele também; posso ver algo em seu olhar que nunca havia visto antes. Seria... desejo?

– Estou surpresa... não esperava que você fosse fazer isso...

– Também estou surpreso... achei que você fosse ficar muito brava, que ia me bater e depois sair correndo... – ele diz em um tom divertido.

– Por que eu faria isso? Afinal, nós somos noivos, não somos? Você pode... me beijar quando quiser... – eu fico surpresa com as minhas próprias palavras.

Ele também parece um pouco surpreso, mas mesmo assim resolve seguir o meu "conselho" e captura meus lábios novamente em um intenso beijo; dessa vez, eu correspondo imediatamente.

Interrompemos o beijo quando ouvimos a voz do Manta no portão de entrada:

– Yoh! Anna! Nós chegamos!

Só agora lembrei que tínhamos combinado passar o dia juntos, já que é o nosso último dia aqui antes de ir pra Izumo. Assim, Manta, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Pirika, Yoh e eu passamos um dia bem divertido. Almoçamos juntos, depois fomos ao cinema e encerramos o dia fazendo um piquenique no parque. Nunca imaginei que seria tão legal passar um tempo com os amigos, sem nenhum problema, pra variar.

Quando nos despedimos de todos e o Yoh e eu ficamos sozinhos em casa novamente, ficamos sem assunto por algum tempo, até que ele resolve quebrar o silêncio:

– Anna... sobre hoje de manhã... – ele começa a dizer sério.

– O que houve? Tem algum problema? – pergunto um pouco assustada.

– Não, claro que não. Eu só pensei em continuar de onde a gente parou... – ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

Nós nos entregamos a mais beijos apaixonados, até que ele interrompe o nosso "momento" pra dizer que lembrou que ainda tem que preparar o jantar. Eu respondo que tudo bem, claro, que tinha esquecido também. Eu o sigo até a cozinha e com nós dois trabalhando juntos, o jantar fica pronto bem mais rápido.

Quando estamos nos aprontando pra jantar algo inesperado acontece:

– Essa não! Mas que hora pra acabar a luz! – ouço a voz do Yoh reclamando no escuro.

– Por que você não pára de reclamar e vai buscar umas velas?

– Tá bom, já tô indo.

Depois que ele traz as velas, nós terminamos de arrumar a mesa e começamos a jantar.

– Tá vendo só que romântico, Anna? Jantar à luz de velas!

– É, mas só que não conta porque não foi planejado...

– Ah, mas mesmo assim é legal...

Depois do jantar, eu ajudo o Yoh a arrumar a cozinha. (Estou muito boazinha hoje).

– Você já acabou de arrumar suas malas, Anna?

– Já. Espero que você também já tenha feito isso porque temos que sair bem cedo amanhã.

– Por falar nisso, já que terminamos aqui, acho que vou dormir agora.

– É, acho que também já vou.

Quando estou terminando de me aprontar pra dormir, ouço o Yoh batendo na porta do meu quarto:

– Anna, eu posso entrar?

– Pode, a porta está aberta.

– Eu só vim te dizer boa noite – ele diz entrando no quarto, aproximando-se de mim e me beijando demoradamente.

– Boa noite – respondo em voz baixa, um pouco sem fôlego depois do beijo.

Nos observamos por um momento e depois nos abraçamos; eu o ouço rir baixinho no meu ouvido.

– O que foi?

– Nada. É só que eu nunca imaginei que iria ficar assim com você algum dia...

– Eu sei, é uma surpresa pra mim também...

Olho nos olhos dele por alguns instantes e acaricio seu rosto levemente. Ele sorri e me beija novamente.

– Sabe, eu estive pensando... seria ruim se eu ficasse aqui essa noite? – ele pergunta quase num sussurro.

– Ruim? Mas é claro que não. Seria... perfeito! – respondo com convicção, e agora é a minha vez de beijá-lo.

Nos beijamos com paixão, cada vez mais intensamente, como se nossas vidas dependessem desse beijo. Então, num movimento inesperado, ele me pega no colo e caminha alguns passos até a cama; enquanto ele deita-se devagar sobre mim, sinto-me repentinamente nervosa. Antes de hoje, o Yoh e eu nunca tínhamos sequer nos beijado e agora estamos prestes a nos entregar a algo tão forte e intenso... Será que estamos prontos pra isso?

Ele acaricia o meu rosto e sorri de um jeito doce.

– Eu quero você, Anna. Quero muito... – ele diz no meu ouvido – Mas se você não quiser, eu entendo, tudo bem. Não quero te pressionar...

Ouví-lo falar assim me faz sentir mais segura.

– Eu também quero muito ficar com você, Yoh. Quero mesmo fazer isso; sem pressão nenhuma – respondo abraçando-o forte.

– Eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo.

Nos beijamos novamente, só que agora estamos em um outro nível; posso sentir a língua dele explorando a minha boca de um jeito excitante. Eu correspondo intensamente e começo a abrir os botões da camisa do pijama dele; ele faz o mesmo comigo e pouco a pouco vamos nos livrando das nossas roupas. Depois disso, começamos a nos amar com paixão e desejo, sendo iluminados apenas pela luz da lua que entra pela janela do quarto.

Não sei por que estava tão nervosa antes, é tão bom sentir os beijos e as carícias do Yoh... sentir o toque das mãos dele deslizando por cada centímetro do meu corpo... Também é ótimo perceber que ele está sentindo tudo igualmente; eu o sinto se arrepiar por inteiro enquanto deslizo as mãos por suas costas, arranhando-as levemente. Nossas carícias ardentes nos deixam cada vez mais excitados e nos fazem querer muito mais, o que nos leva ao momento decisivo dessa noite. Eu fico um pouco tensa no início, mas o Yoh é tão gentil e carinhoso que logo me faz relaxar e me acostumar à situação. Foi bobagem ter ficado com medo; sentir o Yoh sobre mim, dentro de mim, o contato da pele quente dele com a minha, sua respiração ofegante, seus beijos ardentes, é simplesmente incrível... Nos entregamos completamente à paixão, e enquanto o quarto é invadido por gemidos e sussurros, nós chegamos ao clímax de forma intensa.

– Yoh! – deixo escapar um grito, de puro prazer.

Ele responde com um longo beijo, me deixando quase sem fôlego. Quando nos separamos, ele deita ao meu lado; eu deito a cabeça em seu peito e ele me envolve em seus braços gentilmente.

– Nossa, isso foi... fantástico! – ele comenta depois que a nossa respiração volta ao ritmo normal.

– Foi mesmo... foi incrível...

Eu me viro, ficando por cima dele, afasto alguns fios de cabelo que estão grudados em sua testa por causa do suor e pressiono meus lábios contra os dele levemente:

– Eu amo você, Yoh. Agora mais do que nunca...

– Eu também te amo, Anna. E vou te amar pra sempre...

Nos viramos de lado e ele me abraça por trás. Eu o escuto sussurrar no meu ouvido:

– Boa noite, Anna.

– Boa noite, Yoh – respondo antes de adormecer profundamente.

* * *

Quando o dia amanhece, sinto os raios de sol invadirem o quarto, me despertando do meu sono. Nunca fiquei tão desapontada por ter que acordar! Foi tão bom poder dormir com o Yoh, é tão aconchegante estar nos braços dele... É mesmo uma pena ter que levantar... Mas tudo bem, porque vamos viajar juntos pra Izumo e vamos poder ficar juntos o tempo inteiro! O yoh ainda não acordou, ele fica lindo quando está dormindo... Me afasto um pouco, desvencilhando-me do abraço dele e levanto devagar, pra não acordá-lo.

Olho o despertador e vejo que já são quase 8 horas. Achei que fosse mais cedo, é melhor me apressar e preparar logo o café-da-manhã porque temos que viajar às 9! Visto a parte de cima do pijama rapidamente, escovo os dentes e vou até a cozinha.

– Essa não! Esqueci que tinha que ter feito compras ontem! Não sobrou quase nada pra preparar o café!

– Estávamos muito ocupados ontem pra lembrarmos disso... – Yoh diz entrando na cozinha, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama.

– Yoh, você já acordou! Bom dia!

– Bom dia, Anna! – ele responde vindo até mim e dando-me um rápido beijo – Vou trocar de roupa e comprar alguma coisa pro café... por falar em roupa, a minha camisa ficou muito bem em você...

Só agora me dou conta de que estou vestindo a camisa do pijama dele ao invés da minha.

– Ah, desculpe, é que eu levantei com tanta pressa que...

– Tudo bem, acho muito sexy você estar usando a mesma camisa que tirou de mim na noite passada... – ele responde com um sorriso maroto – Eu volto logo.

Fico surpresa com o que ele acaba de dizer. Parece até mentira que Yoh Asakura tenha dito essas palavras... Depois que ele sai, vou tomar banho, e enquanto troco de roupa, relembro tudo o que aconteceu. Foi tudo tão... diferente, inesperado, tudo tão... incrível! Fiquei muito surpresa com tudo o que houve, comigo mesma e, é claro, com o Yoh. Ele me surpreendeu totalmente, não imaginava que ele pudesse ser tão quente! Sempre sonhei, intimamente, mas nunca imaginei que seria tão bom... Tinha medo de que apesar do que sentimos um pelo outro, não houvesse "química" entre nós. Como eu estava errada! Se há uma coisa que não falta entre nós dois é "química"... Foi incrível como nos entendemos bem ontem, principalmente à noite. Senti como se o amor dele tivesse me atingido como um golpe. Foi muito gostoso...

Na primeira vez que ele me beijou, pude sentir o quanto o nosso amor podia ser doce; e o Yoh me fez sentir isso a noite toda. Ele foi tão quente e ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso... Me amou com paixão, mas também com doçura e suavidade... foi como... mel... quando o amor dele tomou conta de mim. Eu... adoro o Yoh! E agora estou ansiosa por outra amostra desse mel...

Algum tempo depois, o Yoh retorna e nós finalmente tomamos o café-da-manhã. Depois, pegamos nossa bagagem, trancamos a casa e vamos de táxi até a estação, onde tomamos o trem para Izumo.

Durante a viagem, Yoh me pergunta sobre a noite anterior:

– Anna... nós não tivemos chance de conversar sobre ontem à noite... bom, eu só quero saber se... você está bem? Quer dizer, com tudo o que aconteceu, eu...

– Eu estou ótima, Yoh. Não poso nem descrever o quanto é bom o que eu estou sentindo... – eu o interrompo gentilmente – E você, como está se sentindo?

– Eu? Ah, melhor impossível! – ele exclama com um sorriso bobo.

* * *

Horas depois, chegamos finalmente em Izumo e nos dirigimos até a casa do Yoh, a residência da família Asakura, onde somos recebidos pelos avós do Yoh e pela Tamao.

– É muito bom ver que chegaram bem, espero que a viagem tenha sido boa...

– Foi sim, vovô – Yoh responde animado, provavelmente lembrando das várias vezes em que ficamos nos beijando no trem...

– Aproveitem o resto do dia para se acomodarem e descansarem da viagem, porque a partir de amanhã teremos que cuidar dos últimos preparativos para o casamento.

– Sim, senhora; faremos isso – respondo fazendo uma leve reverência.

– Sejam bem vindos de volta, mestre Yoh, srta. Anna – Tamao nos cumprimenta com seu jeito tímido de sempre.

– Muito obrigado, Tamao – Yoh diz simpático, deixando Tamao envergonhada.

Não há como esconder que ela sente algo a mais por ele, mas isso não me deixa incomodada; afinal, quem vai se casar com ele sou eu...

* * *

Mais tarde, nos acomodamos em nossos respectivos quartos, e não posso deixar de notar que o quarto em que estou hospedada fica a "quilômetros" de distância do quarto do Yoh. Depois, a avó dele me chama dizendo que tem algo importante a dizer:

– Anna, como você bem sabe, o casamento será daqui a 5 dias e por isso eu espero que você já esteja a par de uma regra bastante importante.

– Eu sinto muito, mas não sei a que regra a senhora se refere...

– Simples, Anna. Nós, os Asakura, somos uma família tradicional, e como tal sempre procuramos seguir certos padrões. Por isso é importante que o casamento seja realizado seguindo todas as tradições, você está me entendendo, Anna?

– Sim, senhora. Eu acho que sim.

– Para ser mais clara, o que quero dizer é que você e o Yoh devem evitar qualquer tipo de "proximidade" até o dia do casamento. Por isso fiz questão de mantê-la em quartos bem distantes um do outro, apenas para garantir. Mas acho até que estou exagerando, sei que nada disso é necessário, não é mesmo, Anna?

Ao ouvir as palavras da avó do Yoh, imediatamente vêm à minha mente imagens de nós dois juntos ontem, "nos aproximando" e ultrapassando todas as barreiras.

– Sim, senhora. Quero dizer, não senhora. Eu entendi tudo, não há com o que se preocupar – respondo um tanto atrapalhada.

– É bom saber. Bem, o jantar será servido às sete horas.

– Sim, senhora.

Volto para o meu quarto pensando em tudo o que a avó do Yoh acabou de me dizer. Será que ela percebeu que as coisas estão diferentes entre o Yoh e eu? Espero que não, não gostaria de "quebrar as regras"... Se bem que tecnicamente não quebramos nenhuma regra porque não sabíamos de nada disso antes de vir pra cá. Enfim, acho que vou tomar um banho e me aprontar para o jantar. Como o quarto é uma suíte, deixo a roupa que vou usar sobre a cama e entro no banheiro; depois de fechar a porta do box, abro o chuveiro e relaxo ao sentir a água cair sobre meu corpo.

Fecho os olhos por alguns instantes e fico imaginando o que a avó do Yoh diria se soubesse do que aconteceu entre nós dois ontem. Nossa, já estou com saudade de ficar com ele... Ah, a água está ótima, eu precisava mesmo de um banho relaxante depois da viagem... No momento em que me viro para guardar o vidro de shampoo, tomo um grande susto ao ouvir o barulho da porta do box sendo aberta e sinto alguém me abraçando por trás.

– Surpresa! – ouço o Yoh sussurrar no meu ouvido.

– Yoh! O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunto voltando-me pra ele e vejo que ele também está sem roupa – Você ficou maluco?

– Ah, eu só fiquei com saudade de você... também sentiu a minha falta?

– É claro que senti... – é só o que consigo responder antes dele me puxar para junto dele e me beijar de forma intensa.

Ficamos nos abraçando e nos beijando embaixo do chuveiro; tenho que admitir que isso está sendo ainda mais relaxante que o banho... Nossos beijos e carícias mútuos vão nos deixando excitados rapidamente; ele percorre o meu corpo com as mãos cheias de desejo, me deixando um pouco mais atrevida; eu beijo com paixão cada centímetro da sua pele molhada. Enquanto a água continua escorrendo por nossos corpos, o calor aumenta; estamos ficando um pouco incontroláveis... a temperatura está subindo... estamos pestes a entrar em erupção...

– Srta. Anna! A senhorita está aqui? – escuto a voz da Tamao juntos com as batidas na porta do quarto.

– Essa não, não podemos continuar! – exclamo me afastando do Yoh rapidamente.

– Por que não?

– Se a Tamao nos descobrir vai contar pra sua avó e aí estaremos perdidos!

– Como assim?

– Eu explico depois, agora fica aí!

Pego uma toalha e saio do banheiro rapidamente, fechando a porta.

– Estou aqui, Tamao. Acabei de sair do banho... – digo abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Só vim avisar que o jantar já vai ser servido, srta. Anna.

– Obrigada, Tamao. Já vou descer.

– A senhorita viu o senhor Yoh? Não o encontro em lugar nenhum...

– Não, não vi. Não faço idéia de onde ele tenha se metido! – respondo um tanto nervosa.

– Vou continuar procurando por ele então.

– Está bem.

Depois que a Tamao se vai, eu pego as roupas do Yoh e entrego pra ele.

– A sua avó me chamou pra uma conversa particular e me disse que você eu não devíamos "nos aproximar demais" até o dia do casamento – explico enquanto nos vestimos.

– Mas por que isso agora?

– Eu não sei, ela disse fazia parte das tradições da família ou algo assim...

– Isso é ruim, mas não quer dizer que não possamos quebrar as regras...

– Você está brincando, não está?

– Não, é sério! Só temos que cuidar pra que ninguém descubra...

– Isso vai ser difícil; agora mesmo foi por pouco, se a Tamao tivesse entrado antes teria nos descoberto.

– Tudo bem, se você prefere que a gente se afaste, eu...

Não deixo que ele termine a frase, o puxo pela camisa e o beijo.

– Vamos tomar mais cuidado daqui por diante...

Ele sorri daquele jeito que eu adoro.

– Você tem que ir agora, temos que descer pra jantar.

– Eu sei, já tô indo – ele diz me dando um beijo doce e carinhoso antes de sair do quarto.

Depois do jantar, infelizmente não pudemos ficar juntos, porque tivemos que ir dormir cedo, ordens da avó do Yoh. Mas eu não consigo dormir de jeito nenhum. Só fico lembrando de estar com o Yoh, vivendo momentos de pura paixão em baixo do chuveiro. Foi tão... intenso, e ao mesmo tempo doce, doce como mel... como na primeira vez... Pena que fomos interrompidos quando íamos chegar na melhor parte... Ah, Yoh... agora estou ainda mais ansiosa por outra amostra do seu mel... acho que estou ficando dependente de você...

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois do café-da-manhã, vou até o jardim e me sento na grama. Estou observando o céu azul, distraída, quando percebo alguém se aproximar:

– Dia bonito, não é? – Yoh comenta sentando-se ao meu lado.

– É mesmo... aqui é um ótimo lugar pra se viver...

– Falta pouco tempo...

– Pouco tempo pra quê?

– Pra gente se casar! Está ansiosa?

– Estou sim; principalmente porque vamos poder fazer o que quisermos e ninguém mais vai nos interromper.

– Quem diria que um dia eu ia ouvir você falar assim... É engraçado...

– O que é engraçado?

– Sabe como eu achava que ia ser quando a gente se casasse?

– Como?

– Que você nunca ia me deixar te tocar; e que ia me obrigar a treinar e treinar dia após dia, mesmo sem ter motivo algum. Ia ser uma tortura!

– Sabe que eu também tinha medo de que algo assim acontecesse? Tinha medo de não conseguir transpor a barreira que sempre existiu entre nós dois...

– Que bom que estávamos errados, não é mesmo? – ele diz segurando a minha mão.

– É sim, estávamos muito errados... – respondo dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

– Nem em sonhos eu ia imaginar que aquela garota fria e mandona teria um beijo tão doce e tão gostoso...

– Eu também nunca imaginaria que aquele garoto bobo e distraído seria tão ardente...

Agora é ele quem me beija demoradamente.

– É melhor nós pararmos por aqui agora... – ele diz pigarreando um pouco – Senão vamos levar uma bronca.

– É... vamos parar por enquanto... – eu concordo me afastando, um pouco sem jeito.

* * *

Depois de passar o restante do dia com a avó do Yoh e a Tamao cuidando dos preparativos do casamento, acabo ficando cansada e vou pra cama antes das nove; apesar de ainda ser tão cedo, não demoro a cair no sono... e a sonhar. Com o Yoh, só pra variar. Sonho que o dia do nosso casamento finalmente chegou... é nossa noite de núpcias... estamos no quarto... na cama... vivendo momentos de pura paixão... Acordo de repente e fico decepcionada ao ver que foi apenas um sonho e que o Yoh não está comigo. Ótimo, agora não consigo mais dormir! Me sinto ansiosa, meu pensamento voa até um quarto que fica bem distante do meu: o quarto do Yoh... queria tanto estar com ele... Acho que vou até lá, mesmo que seja só pra um beijo de boa noite. É, eu vou até lá agora!

Saio do meu quarto e caminho lentamente no escuro, com cuidado pra não tropeçar em nada e nem fazer barulho, pra não acordar ninguém. Abro a porta do quarto do Yoh bem devagar, entro e fecho a porta novamente. Me aproximo da cama e o observo dormir por alguns instantes. Ele parece tão inocente enquanto está dormindo... Inocente? Lembro de quando ele me surpreendeu no chuveiro ontem; naquela hora ele não parecia nem um pouco inocente... Chego mais perto dele e acaricio seu rosto levemente; inclino-me sobre ele e beijo seus lábios, seu pescoço, seu peito, que está à mostra graças à camisa estar com alguns botões abertos. Ele é tão lindo... devia usar um aviso: "É perigoso!". Ele se mexe um pouco, mas continua dormindo. Querido, você não vê? Estou te chamando! Não posso esperar mais e capturo seus lábios num beijo intenso. Ele acorda e interrompe o beijo, bastante surpreso com a situação:

– Anna! O que você está fazendo aqui!

– Estou aqui porque quero você – respondo simplesmente e o beijo mais uma vez.

Ele corresponde ardentemente, me abraçando com vontade. Ah, estou adorando isso! Sés beijos e carícias me excitam cada vez mais, estou perdendo o controle, não posso resistir a ele, não há como escapar... O Yoh é... intoxicante... eu viajo completamente no sabor dos lábios dele... sinto como se estivesse enfeitiçada...

– Você gosta disso? – ele sussurra no meu ouvido, enquanto rolamos na cama e ele fica sobre mim - Pode sentir o quanto eu quero você, meu amor?

– Sim, querido... eu adoro o que você faz...

Nos deixamos levar totalmente pelo calor do momento, até que somos interrompidos pela avó do Yoh, que o chama do outro lado da porta:

– Yoh! Ainda está acordado?

– Essa não, é a minha avó! Se ela entrar aqui estaremos perdidos! – Yoh exclama nervoso, enquanto se levanta rapidamente, fechando a camisa.

– Vai logo abrir a porta antes que ele entre! Vou me esconder no banheiro – digo em voz baixa enquanto caminho depressa até o banheiro, também arrumando o pijama.

– Oi, vovó. O que aconteceu pra senhora vir aqui a essa hora? – Yoh pergunta abrindo a porta.

– Eu fui até o quarto da Anna e ela não estava lá. Você por acaso não saberia onde ela está, saberia, Yoh? – a avó do Yoh pergunta num tom um tanto irônico.

– Não, claro que não! Como é que eu vou saber onde a Anna se meteu, vovó? – Yoh responde tentando parecer inocente – Ela deve ter ficado sem sono e resolveu andar um pouco... quem sabe ela não foi fazer um lanche? A senhora já procurou na cozinha?

– Não, ainda não.

Continuo ouvindo a conversa trás da porta do banheiro. A avó do Yoh fica em silêncio, e o Yoh a "convida" a sair do quarto:

– Bem, é isso. Boa noite, vovó; até amanhã.

– Boa noite, Yoh.

Escuto o barulho da porta se fechando e saio do banheiro.

– Acho que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa, por isso veio aqui.

– Você acha queela está vigiando a gente?

– Talvez. De qualquer jeito, é melhor eu ir agora...

– É uma pena que nos interromperam de novo...

– Será que a sua avó me viu entrando aqui?

– Pode ser. Ou então essas paredes não são à prova de som...

– Você é um bobo, Yoh!

Depois que saio do quarto dele, volto pro meu quarto e encontro a avó dele quando estou abrindo a porta.

– Anna... onde você estava?

– Eu estava na varanda, tomando um ar... – respondo fingindo naturalidade – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, nada. Só estava verificando se estava tudo em ordem. Boa noite, Anna.

– Boa noite, sra. Asakura.

Ela está desconfiada, tenho certeza que está! O Yoh e eu precisamos tomar mais cuidado. Ainda bem que só faltam quatro dias para o casamento... quero tanto poder ficar com o Yoh o tempo todo... Acho que estou ficando viciada em seus beijos, suas carícias, seu toque, seu sorriso... Estou mesmo viciada nele...

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram àquela noite no quarto do Yoh, não tivemos mais nenhuma oportunidade de ficar juntos. A avó dele deve ter ficado mesmo desconfiada de nós, porque fez uma "marcação cerrada", tratou de arranjar um jeito pra que ficássemos o resto da semana. Isso foi muito difícil! Mas depois de tanto esperar, finalmente chegou o dia do nosso casamento. É curioso... por tanto tempo eu fiquei imaginando como seria esse dia, e tenho que admitir que foi muito melhor do que tudo que eu havia imaginado! Foi tudo tão perfeito! O Yoh e eu finalmente oficializamos o nosso compromisso, na presença dos nossos amigos e da família. Engraçado como toda a minha "pose de durona" desapareceu como num passe de mágica! Eu estava tão feliz e emocionada... foi como realizar um sonho, um sonho de uma vida inteira...

E agora, depois das comemorações, Yoh e eu estamos em nosso quarto, nosso quarto oficial agora que estamos casados. Estamos ansiosos porque vamos ter a nossa tão esperada noite de núpcias (apesar de já termos nos antecipado um pouco...):

– Você está linda... – Yoh diz com um sorriso terno, ao estender a mão pra mim.

Eu me aproximo dele e sussurro em seu ouvido:

– Você também está ótimo...

Ele me abraça, em seguida me beija carinhosamente e depois diz com aquele jeito maroto que eu tanto gosto:

– Agora nós podemos nos amar à vontade, sem interrupções...

– Vai ser tão bom quanto na primeira vez?

– Vai ser melhor! – ele responde me pegando no colo e me levando até a cama.

Nos beijamos com paixão e desejo. Começamos a despir um ao outro devagar; não temos pressa, queremos aproveitar ao máximo cada momento. Yoh posiciona-se sobre mim e percorre o meu corpo com beijos quentes e molhados, deixando um rastro de salivo e me excitando cada vez mais. Eu o abraço e beijo seu pescoço, descendo para o seu peito, e deslizo as mãos por suas costas. Nos beijamos novamente até quase perder o fôlego; sinto a língua dele brincar com a minha, preenchendo a minha boca com um sabor doce, que me faz flutuar. Se os beijos dele já me fazem flutuar, imagino como vou me sentir quando chegarmos à melhor parte! Rolamos na cama várias vezes, mergulhando em um prazer cada vez maior, entre beijos intensos e carícias ardentes.

– Eu amo você, Anna... Eu quero você... quero agora... – Yoh sussurra em meu ouvido – Você também quer? – ele pergunta deslizando uma das mãos pela minha cintura.

– Eu estou ansiosa por você, meu amor... – respondo de um jeito insinuante, mordiscando levemente a orelha dele.

– Você é minha, Anna...

É maravilhoso sentir o amor do Yoh tomar conta de mim... Nos beijamos e trocamos carinhos num desejo desenfreado, que nos leva ao limite da excitação. Me sinto como se estivesse no paraíso quando nossos corpos se unem em um só... Yoh me beija de um jeito sensual, enquanto movimenta-se dentro de mim, bem lentamente no início; eu cruzo as pernas em volta da cintura dele e acompanho seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que desarrumo seus cabelos e correspondo aos seus beijos apaixonadamente.

À medida que aceleramos o ritmo e vamos nos aproximando do clímax, sinto que o desejo, a paixão e a intensidade do momento, pouco a pouco estão me consumindo... me dominando...

– Eu adoro... fazer amor... com você... – Yoh diz ofegante.

– Eu também... adoro... – respondo com a voz rouca – Você é...

Não consigo terminar a frase. Uma onda de prazer indescritível e intoxicante toma conta do meu corpo. Posso perceber que o Yoh também está sentindo o mesmo. Finalmente chegamos ao orgasmo. Parece até mentira que nós dois estejamos vivendo esse momento. Ele é tão quente... tão intenso... mas também gentil, carinhoso, tão doce... é como mel quando isso flui sobre mim...é uma sensação maravilhosa... Eu grito o nome dele entre gemidos e escuto ele gritar o meu a cada carícia, me fazendo sentir ainda mais prazer. Ele encosta sua testa na minha e eu posso sentir a sua respiração quente; ele me beija docemente.

– Você ia dizer alguma coisa antes da gente... agora há pouco? – ele pergunta com um sorriso.

– Ia sim, eu ia dizer que você é incrível! – respondo beijando-o também.

– Você é fantástica, Anna! Eu te amo...

– Eu também te amo... Você tinha razão, foi ainda melhor que na primeira vez...

– É, foi perfeito... A gente bem que podia fazer de novo... – ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

– Agora?

– Você não quer?

– É claro que quero! – respondo firmemente e o beijo com paixão.

Invertemos as posições e eu fico por cima dele dessa vez. Ele fica surpreso, mas logo demonstra estar gostando muito da situação. Eu sento sobre ele e deslizo as mãos por seu peito, em seguida percorro o mesmo caminho com beijos molhados; ele respira pausadamente começa a acariciar os meus seios, me deixando cada vez mais excitada, e devido à posição em que nos encontramos, posso perceber que ele também está se sentindo assim.

Ele levanta e me abraça, me acomodando em seu colo; à medida que o nosso ritmo vai se tornando mais e mais rápido, vou me deixando levar por esse turbilhão de sensações até que atingimos o clímax, pela segunda vez essa noite.

Depois de tanta "atividade", estamos realmente exaustos. Eu me aconchego no peito do Yoh e ele me abraça carinhosamente. Nós adormecemos ouvindo palavras de amor um do outro:

– Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, Yoh...

– Quero ficar com você pra sempre, Anna...

* * *

Quando amanhece, acordo com o Yoh me beijando levemente.

– Bom dia, sra. Anna Asakura.

– Bom dia, meu amor.

– Você dormiu bem?

– Foi uma noite maravilhosa! Dormi incrivelmente bem... e você?

– Eu também. E melhor ainda por saber que foi só o começo...

– É verdade, temos uma vida inteira pela frente...

– E que tal a gente tomar café-da-manhã agora?

– Boa idéia, estou com muita fome!

– Eu também. Espera aqui, eu já volto; vou preparar o café.

– Está bem.

Algum tempo depois, Yoh volta com uma bandeja com várias guloseimas: morangos, iogurte, geléia, waffles, mel e é claro, suco de laranja.

– Yoh, por que tudo isso?

– Ora, nós estamos em lua-de-mel, Anna! E precisa fazer justiça ao nome, não só de noite, mas de dia também!

– Você é tão fofo! – respondo pegando um dos morangos.

Estamos realmente felizes. Todas as dúvidas que existiam a respeito da nossa relação, simplesmente desapareceram. Nos amamos de verdade, de corpo e alma.

– Vamos viver assim todos os dias das nossas vidas, não é, Anna? – Yoh me pergunta sorrindo, depois de tomar um gole de seu suco de laranja.

– É claro que vamos, Yoh.

– Eu quero você pra sempre...

– Eu também te quero, muito...

Eu o amo tanto... Ele pode me ter quando quiser, basta simplesmente em pedir, porque o que ele me faz sentir é sem comparação.

– Anna... você já percebeu como o amor é doce? Podíamos ter descoberto isso há mais tempo, você não acha? – Yoh pergunta enquanto se delicia com seus waffles com mel.

– É sim, o amor pode ser doce como mel... – respondo olhando bem nos olhos dele – Acho que fiquei dependente... todos os dias e noites eu mal posso esperar por outra amostra do seu mel... – acrescento me aproximando dele e o beijando demoradamente.

Ele corresponde com a mesma intensidade, e eu posso sentir o sabor do mel em sua boca.

– Eu te amo... – ele diz quando nos separamos, com aquele sorriso tão lindo que até me faz derreter.

– Eu também te amo, Yoh... – respondo ainda sentindo o gosto do mel em seus lábios – Sabe, o amor nunca foi tão doce...

**FIM **

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Essa foi uma fic bem "quente", não foi? Resolvi escrever a estória mais centrada na "química" do relacionamento físico entre o Yoh e a Anna, pra que ficasse mais interessante. Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews! Obrigada desde já a todos que leram._

_Bjks pra todos! _

_Estelar _


End file.
